


Weasley Is Our Emperor

by Owl_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asexual Charlie, BAMF Molly, Consort Kylo Ren, Emperor Hux, Humor, Hux is Bill Weasley, Kylo Amidala, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Power Bottom Hux, hell you could think it was another person both times, like literal i half mention it once, like literally i mention it once, lol, weasley is our king, wizard angst if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: Hux gets an e-mail from a mystery girl who claims to be his sister! He (plus Ren who he reluctantly drags along) investigate.Basically an AU where Hux is Bill Weasley.Tis good y'all





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun little idea that got way out of hand to quickly. It's solely based of the fact that Domnhall Gleeson plays Hux and Bill Weasley. Plus I added in some Kylux because I'm trash!
> 
> ENJOY

“Hey Hux can yo-“ Ren said as he stomped into Hux’s quarters (like he fucking owned the place what an asshole). His speech trailed off when he saw the General hunched over his data pad on his desk. Hux got into his work, but he was a little more engrossed than was even normal for him.

“Hux” Ren said slightly louder than his normal tone of speech, trying to get his attention. Hux still stared at the pad, ignoring him. Ren walked over to the desk and came to stand directly in front of it.

“HUX” Ren shouted.

“I’m busy Ren. We’ll have to postpone our activities until I sort this out” Hux said without removing his eyes from the data pad. Ren crossed his arms with a huff. Ren, if he must say so himself, is a hot piece of ass, and he really didn't appreciate being cast aside like he was merely a lukewarm piece of ass.

“You promised you wouldn't do work during our…..scheduled activity time” Ren said trying to put as much annoyance into his voice as his helmet would allow. Hux sighed.

“If it makes you feel better, this isn't work, this is personal” Hux said, still averting Ren’s face. Shockingly, this didn't make Ren feel better.

“What do you have that's personal besides me?” Ren asked. He wasn't even trying to be a dick. Ren was pretty sure the only normal aspect of a personal life that Hux had was their “entanglement”.

“Frankly that’s none of your business” Hux responded.

“You don’t have some sort of wife secreted away on Arkanis, do you?” Ren asked mockingly (as if Hux could get TWO people in his bed HA). He could almost feel Hux roll his eyes in anguish.

“If I had a spouse, I’d be fucking them instead of scraping the bottom of the barrel to fuck you” Hux shot back. Ren huffed. He grew tired of this back and forth and decided to end it. Ren lifted his hand and with a flick of his wrist Hux’s data pad flew into his hand.

Hux’s head shot up and he started to yell, but he felt an invisible pressure being applied to his mouth, leaving him incapable of speaking. Hux tried to stand up, but his body was also rooted to his chair by the damnable Force.

With Hux restrained, Ren looked at the data pad to see what was so fucking interesting.

He certainly didn't expect it to be a single, long-winded e-mail.

 

Dear General, 

Hello, I know you don't know who I am, but I know who you are. You see, I’ve grown up hearing about you for my entire life. My mother hasn't let a day go by where you were not mentioned. You might be wondering why this is so. Well, it’s because you’re her son. I don't know if you know this, but Maratelle Hux is not your mother. Your father and my mother had an affair, and you were a result of that affair. When you were born, your father insisted that he be the one that raised you and that my mother was better off moving to a new planet and starting her life over. Well, she did just that. Your….well OUR mother moved to the planet Gatalenta and has been here ever since. She met a good man and has since had a family with him. In other words, she's had a good life in case you were worried about her. Our mother has always been open with the fact that you exist, and she and my father consider you their eldest child even though you’ve never met either of them. We live a secluded life and we do not hear much about the politics of the galaxy, so we had no idea that you had risen to such lofty heights in the First Order. I only discovered you after I did some digging, trying to see what had become of my “older brother”. I think what I’m trying to say is…Would you please visit our family? I’ve enclosed our coordinates below. I know it would bring such joy into our mother’s life. It’s always been her dearest wish to meet you, and I know she worries about you. Please consider sparing your time.

X: 099 Y: 099 Z: 011  
48°07′N 14°52′E

  
Sincerely,  
Ms. Ginny Weasley

 

Kylo looked up from the data pad without saying a word. He looked towards Hux and saw that Hux was desperately looking to him for answers. Ren dropped his holds on the General and saw him ease as the pressure subsided.

“I’ve heard of Gatalenta before. They have a strong history with the Jedi” Was all Ren could muster up to say. Hux sighed heavily. Ren and Hux where surrounded in silence for a few moments, before Ren couldn't take it any longer.

“Did…Did you know you were…”

“A bastard” Hux finished for him. Ren did say anything. Hux glared at him.

“Of course I know. My father and his wife reminded me of it every day of my life” Hux said as he got up from his chair and strode around to the front of his desk. Hux leaned against his desk and covered his face with his hands, a sure sign of stress.

“Do you want to…meet them” Ren asked. Hux’s pained groan was muffled by his hands.

“I don’t know….How do we even know these people are real. This could be a ploy created by the Resistance” Hux mumbled. Ren rolled his eyes under his helmet.

“Exactly how many Resistance members do you think obsess about the circumstances of your birth” Ren asked.

“Explain how some child from a backwater planet got a hold of my personal e-mail address, if she's not a member of the Resistance” Hux said. Ren sighed.

“Hux, if the Resistance had your e-mail address you would know about it. Besides, this girl’s got half of your DNA, she's probably resourceful like you…..probably runs in the family” Ren said in a way that can only be describes as “twisting the knife in the wound”.

Hux dropped his hands from his face and Ren saw a look he recognized all to well. The look that showed how torn a person was, how emotionally done they were.

“I’ve always wondered what she was like. I knew she was a kitchen maid, but father wouldn't tell me anything else” Hux said, venting.

“I think I assumed she was dead, but I don’t have that luxury now” Hux continued.

“Now she's alive, and she has a family….and….she worries about me” Hux said. Ren saw the beginnings of tears welling up in his eyes, but he knew Hux would never cry in front of him. Hux would never be that vulnerable.

“Gatalenta is a days journey from here. If we left now and I pushed the engines a little, we could be there by the morning” Ren said. Hux glared at him.

“Even IF I went to see her and that is a rather large IF. I am sure as shit not taking you with me” Hux growled.

“Gatalenta is occupied by the New Republic. You step foot on the planet without proper protect and I’ll be rescuing you from the Resistance.” Ren said. Hux knew he was right, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

“It’s not like you’re taking me to meet your parents. I’m hardly your boyfriend” Ren just…..HAD to add. Hux scowled at him.

“I think I’ll take my chances with the Resistance. Maybe I’ll meet Organa and tell her what an absolute Shithead her son is” Hux spat at Ren. Anger spiked up in Ren’s body but he pushed it down.

Ren nodded then turned to exit. He walked through the doors and, just as he was leaving, he turned to say one last thing to Hux.

“Atleast I knew my mom”

 

~+~+~+~

 

“I still don't know why I allowed you to accompany me” Hux said as their shuttle pierced Gatalenta’s atmosphere.

“My guess is that you can’t go two weeks without hopping on my dick” Ren said as he piloted the shuttle over the planets lush terra.

“If you even ALLUDE about our arrangement to my mother I will beat your skull in with your dumbass helmet” Hux threatened. Ren shrugged.

“Good thing I’m not wearing it planet-side then” Ren said. He didn't hear a snappy comeback from Hux so he was satisfied.

“You’re….you aren't wearing it” Hux asked. Ren nodded.

“It’s too recognizable amongst the Resistance. We’d be spotted too easily. I’m going to look like a regular civilian” Ren said.

“I didn't realize regular civilians had ears the size of satellite dishes” Hux mumbled under his breath.

“You sure didn't mind them when you used them to pull my face in deeper into your as-“

“THAT’S ENOUGH OF THAT” Hux practically screamed. Ren smirked to himself.

A few minutes later they landed about 500 feet from the coordinates Hux’s….sister?? had given them. Ren got up from the pilot's seat and began shutting down the shuttle. He felt Hux’s nervous energy roll off of him in huge waves. Ren turned around to look at his….whatever?

Hux’s image was pretty well known around the galaxy, so they had taken some measures to ensure that they wouldn't be spotted. The most dramatic one being the extensions that Hux currently had in his hair which made his short military style hang down to the tops of his shoulders. The looks actually kind of suited him in Ren’s opinion. It soften the General’s hard features and made him almost look like a pleasant person.

“Are you ready” He asked. Hux looked at his direction, and Ren saw his answer in Hux’s eyes.

“Yes” Hux responded weakly. Ren gave him a shy smile and walked over to him. Hux eyed him up and down, like he expected him to attack or something. Ren got close enough to take hold of Hux’s hand, which Hux gave him hesitantly. Ren lifted the pale limb up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss against the hard joints of his knuckles.

“It’s all going to be okay” Ren said as he kissed the tips of Hux’s fingers. Ren feared that Hux would pull away, scared of the intimacy, but he didn’t.

“Thank you Ren” Hux said. Ren smiled into the skin of Hux’s hand, and with one final kiss, let it fall to his side.

“Let’s go meet your mom then”

 

~+~+~+~

 

Hux and Ren walked a short ways until they came upon a tall shack-like building surrounded by large rolling fields. The building had at least six floors, and it looks like a weak wind could easily send the whole structure tumbling down. There was a garden to one side and beyond the building stood a few sheds.

“They live in that” Ren said as he looked at the building.

“I suppose” Hux replied.

“I feel like if I look at it to hard it’ll blow over” Ren said. Hux let a small huff of amusement escape. Their calm tranquility was broken by a shout coming from inside the building.

“MUM, CHARLIE PUNCHED ME’

“I ONLY DID IT CUZ FRED STOLE MY DATAPAD”

“SHUT IT THE BOTH OF YOU”

“YOU SHUT IT GINNY”

“FIGHT ME RON”

“WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP I’M TRYING TO READ”

“OH I’LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO READ”

Hux and Ren listened in horror.

“I think you’ve got more family then just a sister and some parents” Ren said.

“Or maybe I’ve got a brother with a very hyperactive imagination” Hux prayed. Now it was Ren’s turn to laugh.

Suddenly a ginger girl ran out of the house. Her face was twisted into a most angry expression. Ren had to stop himself from audibly laughing, because he'd seen the same face on Hux a thousand times. The girl caught sight of Hux and Ren and her expression changed instantly.

“MUM” She yelled back into the house.

“MUM, YOU NEED TO COME SEE THIS” She shouted again. Some noises erupted from the house and got closer and closer to the door. Mumbling as they exited was this short little woman with wild ginger hair that Ren swore was the exact same shade as the man next to him. She was holding a rag and ranting at the girl. The girl pointed towards the two men and the woman followed her hand.

As soon as she laid eyes on them she froze. She dropped her rag and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Ren turned his head and looked at the General. Hux had tears streaming wildly down his face, his sense of decorum utterly lost.

The woman then began to run toward Hux, and he did the same. Within a few paces the two had met and embraced each other in the highest hug Ren had ever seen. They held onto each other as if one of them would die if they let go.

Hux was sobbing into the woman’s shoulder and she was no better off. They mumbled unintelligible words to each other, and reveled in each others company for the first time. The scene made Ren want to tear up, but someone had to keep themselves together.

Before long, several other red heads began to pour out of the house to watch the the reunion. Ren held back a laugh. Every single one of them was a tall, lanky, ginger, and looked exactly like Hux. Most of them were men as well. Ren kinda felt sorry for Hux’s mother. Six children, five boys, and they all seemed to be brats like their older brother.

Ren was snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling his name. He looked over and saw Hux calling him over while he had one arm around his mother. Ren paused. Hux looked entirely different. It wasn't the disguise, but the look of…..happiness. Ren has never seen Hux smile, let alone “beam with joy”.

“Are you deaf” Hux shouted at him, quickly returning to the old Hux that Ren had grown to hate. Ren then began to make his way over to the happy duo. He still couldn't get over the vision of a deliriously happy Hux.

“Mother, this is Lord Ren. He and I co-command a First Order destroyer” Hux said. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

“YOU command a destroyer” She said excitingly. Hux laughed.

“Yes, I’m a general” He said.

“The youngest general in the First Order or The Empire” Ren added with a smirk. Ren caught Hux giving him a strange look, but he paid attention to the deliriously proud woman in front of him.

“Well I shouldn't be so surprised. Of course you’re a genius, I knew you would be. I only got to see a glimpse of you after you were born, but I knew that you would be the greatest thing that the galaxy had ever seen” She said.

Ren watched, but couldn't help envy creep into him. Perhaps if Ben’s mother had been this enthusiastic about his powers like Hux's mother, instead of scared of them, then things would have turned out differently.

“Now come on, we need to get inside so you two can meet the rest of the family. Oh, Bill I have been waiting YEARS to do this” Hux’s mother said as she began to drag her son back to the shack.

Ren shot Hux a glance, and mouthed “Bill”. Hux just looked back and shrugged.

“EVERYONE INSIDE. WE’VE GOT A LOT A CATCHING UP TO DO”

 

~+~+~+~

 

“So let me see if I have it down” Hux began. Ren leaned back on a cushy old sofa and watched as Hux attempted to remember the names of his numerous siblings.

“Charlie…Percy..Fred and George…..Ruuuu…RON..and Ginny” Hux said. Ren smirked, he could heard Hux say their full names in his head. He hated nicknames, but it was actually kind of cute that he was trying for his family.

“And you're Molly” Hux said as he pointed to his mother. Hux’s mother…..Molly, shook her head.

“You will call me Mum or nothing else young man” Molly insisted. Hux again broke out into on of his new “smiles” and honestly, Ren feared that Hux’s face would be broken after this trip. Suddenly loud footsteps could be heard approaching the door, which was swung open moments later. A thin framed man loudly stepping in and smiled and his gather family. Choruses of “Hey Dad” and “Welcome Home” rang out. Ren gave a look to Hux.

“Hux, I’m beginning to think your Mom has a type” Ren said as he pointed out that her husband was also apart of the ginger hoard. Molly heard Ren and laughed loudly at this, while Hux shot Ren a death glare.

“Molls, did we have another one while I was out” The man said as he approached Hux. Ren saw Hux curl inward at his gaze. Of course, Ren looked at him and saw nothing but a kind old man, Hux just saw a redheaded father figure and fell back into old patterns.

“Arthur….this is Bill. Ginny found him and he came back to us” Molly said proudly. Arthur smiled and gave Hux and once over.

“Well it’s hard denying you’re one of ours with that head of hair” Arthur joked. Some giggles rang out and Arthur reached out a rustled Hux’s hair. Ren thought he might have to intervene in order to stop Hux from murdering his….step-dad????, but Hux leaned into the touch and seemed to be loving the attention.

“Now that one doesn't look like one of ours” Arthur said as his attention turned to Ren himself. Ren didn't know what so say, turns out he isn't that great with father figures either.

“This is Kylo Ren. He and Bill are friends” Molly said. Hux sighed.

“We work together Mol…Mum” Hux corrected himself. Molly just smiled at her son a patted him on the cheek.

“Do you work with Jedis” Arthur immediately asked Ren.

“No” Ren said a tad to forcefully. Arthur quirked an eyebrow and pointed at Ren’s waist.

“Isn’t that a lightsaber” Arthur pointed out. Suddenly everyone was staring at Ren and he hated it.

“Yes, but that doesn't mean I’m a Jedi” Ren forced out. Arthur’s face lit up.

“I could care less what you are. I’m fascinated with force sensitives” Arthur said as he moved ‘round the couch and settled in next to his wife.

“Trust me, they aren’t all that they are cracked up to be” Hux said lowly.

“Are you very strong with the Force” Arthur asked. Ren huffed.

“I am the most powerful force user in the galaxy” Ren said with little time for humbleness. Hux rolled his eyes.

“You move stuff with your mind, right?” Piped up the ginger Ren thinks is named…Rooney???

“RON, thats rude. He isn't here to entertain you” Molly chastised.

Molly had just finished her sentence when suddenly locks of Hux’s hair began to levitate around him. They tied themselves into knots and twirled themselves together seemingly on their own. Everyone was fascinated by the spectacle. Hux was pissed.

“Ren if you could stop ruining my hair that would be excellent” Hux said with as much loathing as he could. Suddenly a big chunk of Hux’s hair was yanked to the side. Hux grabbed his head in pain while the others laughed. Ren actually felt himself chuckle at this idiot.

“Oh Kylo, you best stop toying with Bill” Molly said Ren immediately stopped. Hux stared at him in awe, then turned to his mother.

“You must teach me how you got him to actually listen to you” Hux said. Molly shook her head in laughter.

“Oh its easy. Just have seven kids and you’ll learn how to get them to listen” Molly said. Groans came from her gaggle of children, but Hux.

“Seven?” He asked. Molly’s face went soft as she stared at him.

“Sweetheart. I’ve always considered you to be one of my children. When I had Charlie, I was a mother of two. When I had Ginny, I was a mother of seven. I promised myself that I would never forget you. Just because I couldn't be in your life, doesn't mean you couldn't be in mine” She said. Everyone was quiet, just soaking in this tender moment. Hux smiled and pulled his mother in for another bone crushing hug.

“I’m so glad I found you” Hux said. Molly squeezed him tightly.

“I’m glad you found me, too Bill” Molly said, but then suddenly pulled back. Hux looked scared, like he was afraid she was going to take everything back.

“OH Sweetheart I’m so sorry. We’ve been calling you Bill this entire time haven't we” Molly said. Hux nodded slowly.

“Yeah I’ve been wondering when he was finally going to correct you” said one of the twins that Ren disliked.

“George” Molly growled. She then turned to Hux and sighed.

“You see dear. When I gave you to your father, I didn't get to know anything about you. I just got to see you for a few seconds then they whisked you away. I didn't want to forget you, and I wasn't going to call you “that baby I had with Brendol Hux” for the rest of my life…so I just started calling you Bill. I’m sorry I didn't ask earlier, but what is your name?” Molly asked. Hux just looked at her. Ren could practically hear Hux’s brain calculating what to do next.

“Bill is fine” Hux said. Ren had not expected that. Molly smiled and wrapped her son up in another hug.

“Welcome Home, Bill”

 

~+~+~+~

 

“Master Ren can I talk to you for a second” Arthur said to Ren as he got settled into the room he would be staying in. Ren sighed to himself. He’d told Hux’s step-father that he wasn't a Jedi many times now and it never seemed to stick. Ren looked up at the older man and saw that his face had a tone of seriousness that hadn't been there all day. Ren stopped what he was doing and turned to face the man.

“Is there a problem” Ren asked. Arthur stepped closer to Ren, and Ren’s defense mode kicked in.

“I know I’m not Bill’s father, but he’s Molly’s and if someone is hers then they’re mine, get it. So that means that it is my job to make sure that Bill, and my other children, aren't going to be hurt” Arthur stated. Ren took in a breath. He was serious going to get kicked out, by THIS dude.

“So, I don’t know how long you and Bill have been an item, but I would like to to treat him with the respect he deserves. I’ll also have you know that if you do anything to hurt him, you will have eight gingers coming at you with nothing to lose” Arthur…threatened?? Ren almost laughed at the absurdity of him and Hux being an “item”. They had, according to Hux, an “arrangement" and nothing more.

“I can assure you that your son and I are not…an item” Ren said with distain in his voice. Suddenly Arthur erupted into laughter, which Ren didn't know how to respond to.

“You must be joking” Arthur said. Ren shook his head. Arthur sighed with amusement.

“Master Ren, I have been deeply in love with someone for over thirty years. I know how to spot someone who shares my same fate” Arthur said. Ren made sure to show no sign that Arthur’s words had any effect on him.

“I see how you are with him. You bicker, but that’s how you show you care. You watch over him, ready to kill whatever would try to take him away from you. When he looks at you, you’re never the first to look away because you want that moment to last as long as it possibly can. You love him” Arthur said. Ren didn't say anything. He felt he skin heat up and he couldn't tell wether it was from embarrassment or rage.

“You don't know anything about how I feel” Ren spat back. Arthur nodded.

“Your right, and I barely know Bill. You probably know him better than all of us. I do however, know how people think, wether they are Jedi or Generals or Hutts, everyone looks the same when they’re in love” Arthur said.

“I understand that Jedi aren't supposed to love anyone and it is up to you to wether or not tell Bill how you feel, but don't lie to yourself Master Ren” Arthur said. He then flashed Ren a small smirked and exited the room. Ren just stood there, not knowing what to do.

 

~+~+~+~

 

“OK BILL, Welcome to the Weasley clan” Fred said loudly to much applause from his siblings. All the children had gathered in Ron’s attic room and where sat in a circle.

“I’m glad to be here” Hux replied.

“Seeing as you are now one of us….You need to be on our level” Fred explained. Hux quirked and eyebrow and looked around to see if anyone would offer him an explanation.

“We’ve known each other all of our lives, and even though we’ve always known about you, we don't know a fucking thing about you” Fred said, and was followed up by several nodding siblings.

“Alright….I am a general of the First Order, I am in my mid thirties, I-“

“REAL stuff Bill” Fred said. Hux didn't understand.

“I don’t understand” Hux said.

“Mom might care that you’re a general, or that you’ve got lot of friends or whatever, but we’re your brothers….and sister. We want to know the real you” Fred said. Hux again look confused. He looked to his left at Charlie, who Hux thought was EASILY the most sensible of the group. Charlie shrugged.

“He’s referring to personal stuff. Like stuff you wouldn't tell Mom. Things you'd share with your siblings, because they’re too bad to tell your parents but you’ve got to tell someone” Charlie explained. The rest nodded and Hux still didn't understand.

“Why don't you just ask me the questions and i’ll answer them” Hux said and his siblings agreed.

“Are you a virgin” Ginny spat out immediately. Hux was beyond shocked and began having a coughing fit. Everyone was laughing.

“I am NOT answering that” Hux said after he had finished coughing.

“Oh come one. When we all got laid we’d come home and tell the group. It’s like a family tradition” George whined. Hux glared at him, but then looked out at the rest of his siblings, waiting for his answer. Hux was already tired of his younger siblings bullshit, he truly felt like a big brother.

“No, I’m not a virgin. I haven't been since I was 16” Hux said. Hux hated remembering his first time. It had been with one of his fellow cadet in the top bunk of his room at the academy, and he'd thought he was in love. Idiot.

Fred began laughing.

“Welp, sucks for you Ron. You still hold the title of Biggest Loser” Fred said to his younger brother. Ron looked pissed and made a rude gesture at Fred. Hux looked to Charlie in confusion.

“Ron was the last one of us to loose his virginity. He’s kinda sensitive about it” Charlie explained. Ron huffed.

“Technically I’m not because Charlie still hasn't slept with anyone” Ron argued. Percy, who up till now had just been trying to solider on, took issue.

“That because he’s asexual you dumb fuck. He doesn't count. Accept that you pined after the same girl for seven years and she was the one to make the first move because you were too chicken shit” Percy railed. Hux chuckled.

“So you have a girlfriend” Hux asked. Ron sighed.

“She actually my wife now” Ron said. Hux was shocked.

“Your married?” Hux said, unable to keep the shock out of his voice.

“He found someone that could stand the sight of him naked and he locked that shit down” Fred added. Ron flipped him of again.

“Enough about Ronald, I want to hear about Bill” Ginny said, officially getting them all back on subject. Hux sighed.

“Since we’re talking about wives….you got one” Ron asked. Hux couldn't hold back his laughter. He looked like a maniac.

“Certainly not” Hux said.

“Yeah Ron. It’s totally obvious that he's with Lord Ren” Pipped up Percy. Hux’s eyes widen and the entire room gasped in shock. Hux unfortunately felt his skin begin to heat up, and he knew he’s soon be an ugly, red, patchy, mess.

“Where did you get that idea” Hux said in a very stern tone.

“I didn’t think it was an idea. Aren’t you two together” Percy asked. Hux scoffed at his younger brother and shook his head.

“We most certainly are not” Hux said as he looked to the other. Where he thought he would find faces that shared his befuddlement at Percy, he only saw skepticism.

“Are you sure” Offered Charlie. Hux glared at him.

“I think I would know if Ren and I were together” Hux said.

“Really? Because you act like you're together” Charlie stated. Hux looked at him in disbelief.

“You stare at him, he stares at you, you argue at each other like an old married couple, its like a sitcom with you two” George said. Hux shook his head.

“I have never felt anything but contempt for Ren. He is a childish, over emotional, behemoth of a man and I would never sink so low as to have any sort of feelings for him” Hux said. Half the group shook their heads while the others rolled their eyes at their oblivious brother.

“Bill, look me in the eyes and tell me you’ve never been intimate with Kylo Ren” Ginny said as she looked across at Hux. Hux began, but couldn't escape the feeling of wanting to look away.

“I didn’t say I hadn’t….known him” Hux said. With his words the room erupted in cheers.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT” Yelled Percy and both of the twins.

“SIT DOWN I’M NOT FINISHED” Hux yelled at them.

“Lord Ren and I work together and I’ll have you know that he is the most infuriating person I’ve ever had the displeasure to meet. We'd argue every single fucking time he'd walk onto my bridge and our feuds were taking a toll on our work lives. We eventually came to the decision that we should take out our frustrations with each other in a more….productive way” Hux explained to the smug smiling faces around him.

“So you’re friends with benefits” George offered. Hux shot him down with a glare.

“If Ren and I are anything, it is most certainly NOT friends. I’d rather throw myself into a sarlacc pit then call that child a friend” Hux said with utter distain.

“But you don't mind riding his dick” Fred added. Everyone giggled, except for Hux who really wanted to go grab Ren’s lightsaber and make himself an only child.

“Our arrangement is strictly professional. I can assure you that Ren doesn't have feelings for me” Hux said sternly, desperately wishing they'd move on an ask him some other sort of awkward question. His siblings looked around at each other.

“Did you all hear what I heard” Percy asked.

“He said Ren didn't have feelings, not that he didn’t” Fred spouted. Hux didn't say anything, and it’s not because of the reasons you might thing, it’s because those comments shouldn't be dignified with a response and he really doesn't have feelings for Ren shut up.

“My love life is not a public conversation topic. Can we talk about something else?” Hux asked, growing more peeved every passing moment.

“We’re sorry Bill, it’s just that your the new kid and we haven't gotten to opportunity to torture you yet” Charlie offered.

“We’ve got a lot of torture to make up for” Ron agreed. Hux relaxed slightly.

“But if it makes you feel better. I’m pretty sure he has feelings for you. I mean….if you’re scared of rejection, that is” Ginny offered. Hux just stared at the floor and didn't say anything

 

~+~+~+~

 

“I knew you couldn't go without my dick for two weeks” Ren said as Hux pulled away gasping for breath. Ren had woken up to a eager Hux climbing on top of him in his bed and shoving his tongue down his throat.

“You’re so attractive until you open your mouth. Best keep it busy” Hux said as he dived in for another kiss. Ren chuckled into Hux’s mouth as he returned Hux’s attentions with full force. Ren couldn't help but notice that Hux looked especially hot this morning. His modified hair was rumpled and he hadn't shaved yet so he had slight ginger hairs along his jawline. Ren threaded his fingers through Hux’s hair and he loved it. Maybe he could convince Hux to actually grow it out, but fat chance of that ever happening.

Hux moaned into Ren’s mouth and pulled away from him. He had a lustful look on his face which looked a thousand times better than his normal scowl, according to Ren.

“My siblings found out about our arrangement” Hux admitted as he began to slip his sleep shirt over his head. Ren was taken aback by that.

“How they find out” Ren asked. Hux flung his shirt behind him and returned his attention to Ren.

“They asked me if we’d had sex, and I wasn't going to lie to them” Hux said as he began sliding his hand over his bare chest. Ren chuckled and Hux stopped abruptly.

“What’s so funny” He asked. Ren smirked.

“Nothing, it’s that practically your entire family thinks we’re together. You’re step-dad came in here last night and gave me the whole ‘if you hurt him i’ll hurt you’ speech, and your siblings seemed to have caught on” Ren said. Hux frowned down at him.

“They just don't get that people can fuck each other without it meaning anything” Hux said as he is moved his hips to grind against Ren.

“…..is that the case” Ren asked. Hux stopped and glared curiously at Ren.

“What do you mean” Hux asked. Ren took in a deep breath and prepared for the inventible shit storm.

“Do we really mean nothing to each other” Ren asked. The words it Hux like a blow to the gut. His eyes widened and his mouth parted ever so slightly in shock. He’d never in a million years expect those words to come from Ren.

“I started thinking about it after Arthur confronted me….and he’s right Hux, and so are your brothers and sister. This isn't just sex anymore, and it hasn't been for a long time” Ren said. Hux looked horrified at Ren. Hux quickly climbed off Ren and jumped off the bed. He then began to cross the room to retrieve his shirt. Ren sat up and swung his legs over the side of his bed.

“Hux don’t” Ren said. Hux said nothing in response and only proceeded to redress himself. Ren sighed an got up off the bed and began to walk over to Hux. Hux quickly turned to him and made him stop.

“Are you actually an idiot Ren? We are not supposed to…develop feelings. This is strictly professional” Hux argued. Ren stared at Hux with pitiful eyes, hoping to gain some sort of sympathy.

“Just because we weren't supposed to develop feelings doesn’t mean that we won’t” Ren said probably louder than was necessary, but Hux was starting to piss him off.

“Perhaps YOU couldn't control yourself, but that has NOTHING to do with me. I am FINE” Hux said, becoming more animated. Ren felt his face scrunch up in rage.

“I AM IN CONTROL” Ren yelled ironically. Hux rolled his eyes.

“You know you have feelings for me Hux. You’re just to fucking stuck up to admit that you’ve succumbed to your feelings like every other lesser being” Ren argued. Hux’s face morphed in disgust and he walked over to the door, trying to leave.

“The day I grow to have feelings for you is the day I defect from the First Order to be your mother’s official ass kisser” Hux said as he open the door and left the room with a dramatic slam. Kylo felt the rage inside welling up.

“SHE’S ALREADY GOT ONE, HIS NAME’S POE” Was all Kylo thought to yell.

 

~+~+~+~

 

Ren sat alone in the garden next to the house trying to calm himself without destroying everything in sight. The view was actually quite beautiful for this modest little planet. Sprawling fields of some sort of grass swayed ever so slightly in the light breeze. Above him, birds with long graceful wing spans drifted onward in the light blue sky. Very different from the cold harsh environment of the Finalizer. It was also very different from Arkanis. Perhaps if Hux had grown up here instead of a barren and rainy wasteland then he’d have normal human emotions and reactions.

“Somethings wrong” Molly said as she suddenly appeared standing next to Ren. Ren jumped slightly, not expecting her. Which was weird because he's like super strong with the Force….is she Force sensitive???????

“I always come out here when my problems just seem to keep piling up, and it seems you do the same” Molly said as she sat down next to Ren.

“I don’t have problems. I’ve just got one” Ren said, trying to be super emo and cryptic.

“Does it have anything to do with Bill” Molly questioned. Ren huffed.

“I don’t mean any disrespect towards you, but your son is the biggest asshole I’ve ever met, and that’s saying something” Ren ranted. Molly smirked.

“Takes after his father” Molly joked. Ren smiled, and wonder how such a bitch could have come from this woman.

“I probably shouldn't be talking to you about this” Ren said. Wasn’t it weird to complain about your sexual partner to their newly found mother?

“Well, you don't have anyone to talk to here, and I’ve always been a really good listener” Molly offered with a smile. Ren smirked back.

“Another trait your son missed out on” Ren joked. His happy mood soon dissipated.

“I’m sorry if you don't want to hear this, but your son and I have been having casual sex for the past year” Ren admitted. Molly sighed and noted her head.

“I’d assumed as much. You two don't act like normal co-workers” Molly said. Ren shrugged.

“We weren’t normal before we started our…well he calls it an arrangement which is like the biggest cop-out I’ve ever heard of. We were always arguing and getting in each others way. We’ve kinda curbed that with sex and we are both more productive, but I really don't think I can take much more” Ren admitted.

“When did you develop feelings for him” Molly asked. Ren sighed heavily.

“About three months in, we slept together and he was to tired to go back to his quarters so he stayed the night. We went to sleep, not touching mind you because thats to personal for him even after I put my m….” Ren stopped and looked at Molly.

“SO went we to sleep or whatever and I woke up a couple of hours later and….” Ren paused, like he was having to physically force the words out of his mouth. He averted Molly’s gaze and just stared at the dirt surrounding him.

“He’d wrapped himself around me, and he had his head on my chest. His hair was all messed up and he was snoring a little bit. In all honesty he looked rough, but….he was so beautiful. He wasn't all stuck up and serious like normal, he looked like he was at peace.” Ren admitted.

“I felt those….feelings come over me and I knew it was dangerous, and that he’d never want that from me, so I crawled out of bed and left to go train. I guess I thought he’d be less embarrassed that way or whatever. I don't let myself stay afterwards anymore, just in case it gets worse” Ren said ashamedly. Most people said it was therapeutic to get things off of your chest, but this felt awful.

Ren didn't want to face Molly. She’d probably side with her son. She’d tell him that he was an over-sentimental fool, but it wasn't like he hadn't been told that before. Ren, however, knew he had to face the music. He couldn't ignore her forever.

Ren lifted his head and looked to Molly for her reaction. She had her hand over her mouth, but that didn't cover up the fact that she was smiling. Ren was more interested in her eyes. They were warm, and had a deep fondness to them. Which felt incredibly weird because a pair of eyes the exact same shade of blue usually looked at him with utter contempt.

“Lord Ren, you've just made me the happiest woman alive” Molly said. Ren was confused. Did she possibly think he was talking about her? No one is that dumb, right?

“How?” Ren asked. Molly let her hand fall from her face and fall into her lap.

“I’ve been so worried all these years that my poor boy has been alone, but he's not. He’s got you” Molly said she she raised her hand to tuck a wayward strand of Ren’s long hair behind his ear. Ren felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

“He may have me, but he doesn't want me. He hates me” Ren said. Molly rolled her eyes.

“Lord Ren, if Bill actually hated you, he wouldn't have been sleeping with you for a year, and he wouldn't have brought you here. If actually hated you then he would have had his way with you then threw you out like yesterday’s trash” Molly said. Ren shook his head.

“I’m only here to protect him from the Resistance” Ren said. Molly scoffed.

“Bill drug the most powerful Force-user in the entire galaxy to a remote planet that literally NO ON in the Resistance knows I live on. Let alone that I have ANY connection to a general of the First Order. I might have understood him bringing a stormtrooper or two, but even then they would have stayed in the shuttle. He’d never invite someone he didn't care about into the home of his long lost mother and introduce them to his new family. I’ve known since the moment he broke our hug to call you over to us that he cares for you. The both of you are incredibly dense if you think that your feelings aren’t reciprocated by each other” Molly ranted. Ren didn't know what to say, but eventually one thing came to mind.

“I have an idea”

 

~+~+~+~

 

“Bill can I have a word with you” Molly said as she entered the kitchen of her house to find Bill alone. Ren and her other children where off enacting Ren’s plan, but Molly felt she needed to talk some sense into her child. Hux looked up and smiled softly at her.

“Of course Mummy” Hux said as he turned to face her. Molly couldn't help but smile at that. Hux had taken to calling her Mummy, maybe he was making up for his lost childhood and that should be sad, but Molly simply thought it was adorable. Molly quickly snapped herself out of her daze, she had work to do.

“We need to talk about Lord Ren” she said as the stood in front of Hux. Hux’s face slide at the mention of the force user.

“I apologize for whatever he has done to offend you Mummy. I really didn't think things through before I brought him here. I promise you’ll never see or hear of him again” Hux said. Molly sighed and crossed her arms.

“The problem isn't Lord Ren, Bill. The problem is you” Molly said. Hux looked shocked.

“What” Hux said, as if he had never been a problem before.

“You have got that poor man so confused. He thinks you hate him and I would like for you to be honest with him” Molly said sternly. Hux looked at Molly like she was crazy, and he couldn't help a scoff escape his throat.

“I have never felt anything but contempt for that child” Hux said. Hux then saw Molly’s face change entirely. Anger overcame her and she took on an expression that made Hux fear for his life.

“WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY, you do NOT lie to me in this household” Molly yelled at her son. She uncrossed one arm and started to aggressively point at him.

“You have feelings for that boy wether you want to admit it or not. This whole pretense you've made might have been cute when you were a teenager, but you are A GROWN MAN. You are a general of the First Order and it is beneath you to continue to act this way. I am very disappointed in you Bill” Molly scolded. Hux looked at her, utterly defeated. Molly hated yelling at him, especially when their relationship was still so new. Just because he was new, however, doesn't mean he gets to act like a stubborn child.

“Kylo is a nice man, from what I understand, and he treats you well. I don't know what’s holding you back, but you need to come to terms with this situation and handle it” Molly finished. Hux looked lost, like he’d been betrayed. Molly wanted to roll her eyes. He was overdramatic, just like his father.

“Sweetheart, I love you. That’s why I’m trying to help you here. Trust me, you will be a lot happier” Molly said as he moved her hand to touch Hux’s cheek. Hux flinched a little when she touched him, which made her want to fly to Arkanis and beat the ever living shit out of Brendol Hux. Hux then leaned into the touch, like he was starved for it. That’s it, she's about to go kick some ass.

“People will talk because I….because it’s us” Hux said quietly as he averted her gaze. Molly ran her thumb over her sons cheekbone and sighed softly.

“Then those people obviously don’t see what I see” Molly told him. Hux looked back up at her, with a most pitiful expression.

“What’s that” He asked. Molly smiled.

“Two lonely men who found each other and are so afraid of loosing each other” Molly stated. A faint smiled tugged at Hux’s mouth, and a tear started to fall from his eye. Her poor overdramatic child.

 

~+~+~+~

 

Hux was sitting on the couch in the middle of the living room contemplating his life. Since his conversation with his mother, he’d yet to see Ren or any of the members of his family. They seemed to be avoiding him, which was rude. Suddenly Hux heard footsteps coming in through the door and turned to see who it was.

Hux turned and saw the looming figure of Ren in the doorway. He was nervously looking at Hux, and running his large hand through his hair to busy himself. Hux felt like punching him.

“Can we talk” Ren asked in his low voice. Hux didn't feel like responding, but he did it anyways because fuck Ren that’s why.

“I’d rather not” Hux said in a stern tone. Ren glared at Hux in a “are you fucking kidding me” type manner.

“Hux can you stop being difficult for like five seconds” Ren said as he walked towards the other man.

“Can you stop intruding on my life for five seconds” Hux retorted back, standing up to confront him. Ren rolled his eyes and waved on of his large hands in front of Hux’s face. Hux assumed Ren was trying to do one of those Jedi mind tricks (which would have made him LIVID), but instead his world suddenly went dark.

“what the FUCK, REN” Hux said as he suddenly found himself blinded by the Force.

“You’re being difficult” Ren simply responded. Hux began to scream at him, but then he felt himself being lifted up, not by the Force, but by Ren’s tree branch like arms. Hux was thrown over Ren’s shoulder like a fucking damsel.

“REN” Hux screamed. He felt and heard Ren laugh, which only made his mood twice as pissy.

“Maybe if you had been less difficult, you could walk like an adult” Ren said. Hux felt Ren begin to walk beneath him. Hux tried to aim a few kicks near his groin, hoping to incapacitate him. He soon found his legs bound by the Force.

“oH FOR FUCKS SAKE. If you where going to take me against my will you might as well have knocked me out” Hux huffed into Ren’s back.

“We’ve still got a ways to go Hux, don't count that out just yet” Ren said. Hux remained silent, wishing to keep hold of his consciousness.

Ren carried Hux for a while. The ride was beginning to become slightly painful. Ren’s shoulder was digging into Hux’s middle, and blood was rushing to Hux’s head. Hux’s weight was mostly likely putting a strain on Ren as well. The idiot could have just carried him with the Force, but he just HAD to show off. Pompous brat.

“You do remember that I can read minds” Ren said. Hux grumbled angrily.

“STAY. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD.” Hux said very sternly, or as sternly as one could in his position.

“Your anger is very loud, I can’t help it.” Ren said.

“Well if I wasn't currently slung over your shoulder like some freshly slaughtered prey, then maybe I wouldn’t be angry” Hux retaliated. Ren chuckled.

“Hux, you’ve been in a constant state of anger since I first met you” Ren replied. Hux huffed.

“Maybe that’s because you’ve only seen me when you’re around” Hux said. Ren suddenly stopped. Hux was lifted off of Ren’s shoulders moments later, much to his shock and joy. He still was blind however, so his anger persisted.

“We’re here” Ren said. Hux crossed his arms and frowned.

“Where exactly is here? I can’t SEE REN” Hux said angrily.

A few seconds later and Hux’s vision slowly began to fade back in. His eyes took in the sight before him. Ren had taken him to a lake. It’s surface was like glass and perfectly reflected the dusky setting sun above it. Behind the lake were craggy looking, snow topped mountains which contrasted beautifully with the lovely spring weather he was currently enjoying.

“Charlie was telling me about this lake yesterday. It seemed nice…so I thought we could visit it” Ren said at his side. Hux turned and looked at him. Ren was simply staring back at him. Something on the other side of Ren caught Hux’s attention. Beside Ren was a small table with two chairs, side by side, on the side facing the lake. It was covered in a nice lacy tablecloth and it even had a small bundle of wildflowers in a delicate vase sitting on it’s surface. Night was beginning to fall around them, and some local luminescent insects had gathered around the table and cast the setting with a low glow. It looked utterly inviting.

“What’s this about” Hux said in a calm tone. Ren looked down at his feet. Hux scoffed, like he had any right to be nervous after he way he’d gotten Hux here.

“We need to talk Hux, and I dragged you out here so you couldn't run away..…easily. It was your sister’s idea to make it all nice” Ren said as he looked back at….well at the romantic setting before them.

“Leave it to Ginny to make things awkward” Hux said. Ren frowned in response.

“Shall we” Hux said as he walked over to the nearest chair and sat down. He looked over the expanse of the lake and had to admit, his sister knew how to set a mood. Ren sat down beside him and due to the closeness of their chairs, rubbed his shoulder up against Hux. Hux looked over at Ren, who was looking at the nature in front of him. Hux took stock of his face. The soft light perfectly silhouetted his face. His long hair flowed to his shoulders in gentle curls. Hux followed the prominent slope of his nose and felt his gaze stop on the outline of his plump mouth. He noted all of the little dots that Ren hated, but Hux secretly loved.

Hux suddenly felt something go TERRIBLY wrong. He didn't acknowledge it, but he knew what had just occurred.

“I can’t keep doing this Hux” Ren said without looking at him.

“I don’t understand why. Nothing’s changed” Hux said, knowing full well that he was lying through his teeth. Ren turned to face Hux with exasperated look.

“Look me in my face and tell me ‘nothing’s changed’. Tell me that you feel the same way you did a year ago. You do that, and I’ll leave and never bother you again” Ren said with power. Hux stared back at him without saying anything.

“When did it happened for you” Hux asked instead.

“When did you realize that you loved me” Hux finished, slightly scared to hear the answer. Ren sighed heavily.

“About three months in” Ren admitted. Hux’s eyes went wide with shock.

“That quickly” Hux questioned. Ren shrugged awkwardly.

“I get attached easily” He offered. Hux sighed.

“Do you feel the same way about me” Ren said timidly. Hux was surprised by that. Nothing about Ren was timid, and yet here he was, scared. Scared that he’d be denied companionship…again.

“I honestly couldn’t have answered that until about 30 seconds ago” Hux replied. Hux saw Ren mental prepare himself for disappointment.

“What’s your answer then” Ren asked with false courage.

“That, against all reason….I am in love with you” Hux said plainly. Ren’s face changed dramatically. His solemn features sprang to life. His frown became possibly the biggest smile that Hux has ever seen. His eyes lit up and they couldn't stop staring at Hux.

“No, Ren” Hux said, trying to stop him.

“We can’t” Hux reminded him. The happiness that Ren’s face had exuded only moments ago had utterly vanished.

“What are you talking about” Ren said as if the wind had been taken out of his sails.

“Us being together doesn’t work out Ren. If you and I weren't who we are, then maybe we could work this out, but we are us. You’re going to destroy the Jedi and do your magic tricks, and I’m going to make the galaxy peaceful again. We don't have the time, nor the attitudes for love.” Hux argued. Hux expected to see a hurt expression, or a disappointed expression on Ren’s face. He didn’t however. Ren was fucking PISSED.

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s your excuse. We don't have the time, nor the attitudes” Ren said, mocking Hux’s accent.

“You have got to be the most asinine cowardly bastard that has ever existed” Ren shot back. Now Hux was pissed.

“Cowardly? I’ve conquered half the fucking galaxy and stared down the blade of your lazersword without so much as blinking, and you call me a coward” Hux yelled. Ren shook his head.

“You’re in love with me and you’re to scared to be with me. I don’t even know what the fuck you’re scared of. I’m not going to hurt you, Snoke isn't going to hurt you, and everyone else is fucking terrified of you, so what IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM” Ren yelled. Hux’s words where caught in his throat. He opened his mouth but nothing would come out.

“SPEAK UP YOU SHIT HEAD” Ren yelled at him. Hux only looked at him, scared to reply.

“ARE YOU TO SHY TO EVEN TALK TO ME NOW” Ren kept yelling.

“I WONDER WHAT YOUR ARMIES WOULD THINK ABOUT THEIR COWARD OF A GENERAL, TO AFRAID TO ADMIT HE’S IN LOV-“

“IT’S MY MOTHER YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE” Hux yelled back, having enough of Ren’s barrage. Ren’s face morphed into confusion.

“How?….She loves us” Ren said quietly. Hux wanted to applauded his ability to switch moods at the drop of a hat….ass.

“I’m not afraid of her approval….I’m afraid of her fate” Hux admitted. Ren still didn't seem to understand.

“She made the mistake of falling in love with someone, and she paid dearly for it” Hux reminded Ren. Ren shook his head.

“Hux, she had sex with your father once. She didn't love him” Ren offered.

“You’re wrong. She did love him. When she got pregnant, my father said he’d leave his wife after she had me. So she gave me to him, and waited for the divorce. What she got was a relocation to another planet, and the knowledge that she’d never see her son again. The only thing love ever did for her was break her heart” Hux ranted. Ren sighed and placed his hand on the side of Hux face. He ran his thumb over Hux’s high cheek bone and smiled.

“When she was relocated, she met a new man. They feel deeply in love. They had a family together. She created a wonderful and happy life. The only thing that broke her heart was your father. I have no husband Hux, you aren't pregnant, and the only person that would even attempt to order you anywhere is me, and I have no intentions of you leaving my sight for a long time. What happened to your mother was awful, but it doesn't mean it will happen to you” Ren said.

“What about Sno-“

“Every Sith must overtake his master at some point. If he comes between us, it will be his undoing” Ren reassured. Hux looked at Ren in disbelief.

“You’d….for me?” He asked, the words not needing to be actually spoken. Ren’s face became stoic.

“I’d lay waste to the entire galaxy. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for you” Ren responded. Hux felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a slight smile. The destruction of worlds made him happy, who’d have thought. (literally everyone)

 

~+~+~+~

 

“Can you see them” Ginny said as she shoved one of her brother’s heads out of her line of vision.

“I’m trying, but Fred keeps knocking into me” Said Percy with a large pair of binoculars up to his eyes.

“OI, It’s Ron’s fault. He keeps pushing me” Fred retorted.

“Only because you’re stepping on my fucking feet” Ron shot back.

“WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP” Growled Percy.

“Oh I’m sorry. Is our loudness impeding your vision” George said sarcastically. Percy scoffed.

“I’ll impede your vision” He replied.

“Grade A comeback there Perc” George mocked.

“I’m trying to determine whether or not Bill’s pulled his head out of his ass. I don't have time to argue with you like a six year old” Percy argued like a 6 year old (with an impressive vocabulary).

“This is why I hate men” Ginny said as she watched her brothers argue. Charlie huffed and nudged her with his elbow.

“I can think of one man you don't hate” He joked. Ginny gave him a glare that could have cut through steel.

“I THINK THEY’RE KISSING” Percy shouted. All of the siblings turned their heads in the direction of their eldest brother and his "friend", even if Percy was the only one who could see.

“Watching your brother kissing? You’re an interesting kind of pervert aren't you Percy” Fred said.

“I WILL END YO-“

“What are you all doing out here”

“NOTHING MUM”

 

~+~+~+~

 

“That was a lovely ceremony dear” Molly said as she looked lovingly across a grand table at her eldest son. Hux smiled back.

“Thank you, mummy. I really wanted to start the empire off as grandly as I could” Hux said.

“It’s a shame you had to use your given name instead of your real one” She said offhandedly and Hux nodded in agreement.

“Did it have to be so long? We all got the gist about 30 minutes in. We get it, you own us” Whined Fred from his seat at the table. Hux rolled his eyes.

“Behave” Growled Molly before Hux could say anything. The rest of the table, the majority of which being Hux’s family, snickered.

“Besides it wasn't just one ceremony now was it Fred” Ginny teased. Hux felt a blush and a smile creeping over his features. He looked to his right and looked at the person sitting next to him. The person that’d be at his side for the rest of his life, starting today.

Ren was beautiful, as always. He’d taken to the role of Emperor Consort quite well (considering he’s only officially had the job for a few hours). He decided a while ago that he should stop focusing on his grandfather, and that he should take a page or two from his grandmother’s book. At first, Hux wasn't sure about Ren galavanting around looking he'd been trapped in a chandelier, but Ren pulled it off with a grace that Hux did not think he'd had in him. Today he was in a voluminous white gown, with a very high neck and no back what so ever. It made no damn sense to Hux, but Ren looked fine as hell. Ren also had little pearls dotted throughout his black hair, and they contrasted quite lovely. A silver circlet, similar to Hux’s gold one, was also adorned in his hair. Ren hadn’t just stopped at his hair and clothing, he’d also made up his face. Ren had black makeup smoked around his eyes, two red dots on his cheeks, and the iconic lipstick pattern only worn by Naboo’s Queens. Ren didn't seem to care that he wasn't Queen of Naboo, it seemed trivial when you rule over the entire galaxy instead.

“HUX” said the beautifully painted mouth before him. Hux snapped out of his reverence.

“Listen, I know I’m hot and all but you gotta stop staring at me all the time. It isn't very imperial” Ren joked. Hux rolled his eyes.

“I am Emperor. Everything I do is imperial” Hux argued. Ren smirked and leaned in close to Hux.

“Does that make me imperial” Ren whispered so no one could hear, except for the nearby Charlie who had grimaced at the words Ren had just said. Hux sighed, Ren exhausted him.

“So Ronny, does it make you sad that you aren't the family monarch anymore” George jutted in, not wanting to watch his brother and brother-in-law make out on the table. Ron’s hands felt to the table and he gave his brother an “are you fucking shitting me” look. Ginny nearly choked on her own spit after she burst into laughter. This confused Hux.

“Family Monarch?” Hux questioned. A few more snickers erupted around the table before Ginny composed herself.

“Ron was our King at school because he was our goalkeeper and he’d never let the other team score points on us” Ginny said.

“But it started out because he was so shit at it that he basically let the other team win every game, and they proclaimed him their King. That is, until we took it back and made it our own." George said.

“Language” Molly chided.

“Can’t we stop talking about it?” Ron said, trying to get the subject changed.

“Oh but you love it when the entire school was all over you, especially Laven-“ Percy began.

“OI SHUT IT”

“BOYS” Molly yelled at her sons.

“We are here to celebrate Bill’s big day, NOT watch you two scratch each other's eyes out. So BEHAVE” Molly yelled at her sons. A hush fell over the table, but Ren seemed to have no issue with the awkwardness of two grown men being yelled at by their mother.

“Well, I don't see any reason to keep calling you that Ron” Ren started.

“I mean, Weasley isn't our King” Ren said. He then turned to face Hux, who was doing the same.

“Weasley is our Emperor” Ren said with a cocky grin, which Hux rolled his eyes at.

Ren smiled and leaned close into his husband, gently placing his lips onto Hux’s own, and all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a nice comment/kudos, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
